


Sharing Comfort

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Boil taking care of Waxer leads to his own comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



"Right here?"

"YES!"

The enthusiastic affirmation made Boil smile, but he dug the heels of his hand into the muscle group a little more firmly. It wasn't often that they could find space and privacy long enough to do this, but it was so worth it to try.

He looked at his husband sprawled under him, all but boneless from the deep tissue massage and felt his own body letting go of the stress of the recent campaign. Caring for Waxer like this was a comfort to them both. Boil would have to remember to thank Helix for teaching him.


End file.
